The 7th Royal
by animewierdo
Summary: There is more to spirt world than the gang thought.They soon find out that there is a system consisting of 7 royals.The Demon Royal is in danger but she doesn't know it.How can the gang help her, protect her, and love her with out reviling the secret?R
1. Long Day and No Play

Chapter 1: Long Day and No Play

It was a long day for Yuusuke Urameshi he had to fight his worthless teachers, got another detention for it, and had to stop three forest demons from stealing the Light of Mentha, the energy source form an ancient demon city that dwells below the Pacific Ocean. It was now midnight and he just laid down to go to sleep.

"I hate Mondays." He said as he closed his eyes and gentle went to sleep.

Yuusuke wasn't asleep for long when he heard a loud knocking sound at his window. He opened his eyes and sure enough it was Botan.

"What the hell are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Yuusuke asked Botan as he opened the window to let her in.

"The real question is why are you here?"

"Well I was trying to sleep, damn it."

"Well you should be in spirt world with the others."

"What? Now? I just got back from another assignment."

"Yuusuke Urameshi, you better not start complaining. This new mission is more important that any of the other missions you've ever been on."

"Why? What makes this one any different?"

"Well you will soon find out." She grabbed Yuusuke and took off heading to spirt world. Once in Koenma's office he noticed that Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama were already there waiting for him.

"Finally now lets get started." Koenma said.

"What took you so long Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.

"Shut the hell up. So what is this all important mission, Koenma, I want to go back to bed."

"I don't think you are going to be getting much sleep for a while." Koenma started. "You see your next mission is this girl." He pointed to a screen and a picture of a girl with long dark blonde hair, big brown eyes, she looked to about 14 or 15, and she seemed to have the same shaped face as Botan.

"Wow. She's cute." Kuwabara commented

"Her?" Kurama replied with a some what surprised voice.

"Her name is Yumi Auston."

"So what is her crime? Did she go on a murder spree? What kind of demon are we dealing with?"Yuusuke asked

"She hasn't committed a crime. No, she hasn't killed anyone. She's not a kind of demon you boys have ever dealt with before."

"So what is our mission then?" Yuusuke asked, rudely.

"Well if you will stop interrupting me, I can tell you. She is the hire to the Demon throne."

The Yuusuke and Kuwabara gasped.

"I thought you were the hire of the demon world?" Kuwabara asked.

"No." Kurama answered. "He is only one of the seven royals. You see there are six areas of the demon world; air, water, earth, fire, ice, and after life. Then there is the ultimate royal and that is the Demon royal. They control all aspects of the demon world. The last demon royal was thought to have died fourteen years ago. It seems some how she has escaped."

"Correct, Kurama. You see Yumi had escaped, so did her three older siblings, but they don't matter. After the attack and murder of their parents they denied their throne, but left Yumi's hire so that no one else could clam the throne. See Yumi was only a baby when she was rescued the night of her parents' murder. She now lives with her Aunt and Uncle in your city. Your mission is to protect her. She is just now developing into her powers and she is vulnerable. Demons are just learning about her and we fear they may try and kill her as well. Your job is to protect her, but you cannot tell her about the demon world or anything about this place. Her sibling and family have asked to protect her and once the danger is over to allow her to live a somewhat normal life."

"So what kind of powers is she developing?" Yuusuke asked.

"She is the Demon Royal. They have the powers of every demon. They are the strongest demons and their powers grow all the time. That is why demons gang up on the demon royals and try to kill them." Hiei answered.

"Correct. Yuusuke and Kuwabara are transferring to Meiou High, Monday."

"Meiou High? Isn't that your school Kurama?" Yuusuke asked.

"Yes, it is."

"Do you know her?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes, I do. She's my Biology partner."

"What her Aunt and Uncle says you are her best friend." Botan said.

"You are?" The guys asked.

Kurama blushed and said. "Yes. She is. I've known her since I was three."

"Well I guess you can introduce us." Yuusuke said. "I'm off to bed. I need to be refreshed to tell the idiot teachers bye."

Kurama got home about four in the morning. He sat on his bed and he looked at the picture of him and Yumi. "I can't believe you, of all people, is the Demon Royal." He said to himself. "You have told me about all the weird things that have been going on but I didn't listen. I of all people, should have listened. I'll make it up to you. I'll be damned if I let any thing happen to my best friend." He turned off the light and went to bed.


	2. They Meet

Chapter 2: They Meet

The next morning Kurama was in the kitchen fixing breakfast when he heard a knock at the door. He opened the door and saw that Yumi was outside, like every morning.

Kurama smiled and said. "Yumi, you know you don't have to knock. You're like family."

"I know, but it's just fun bothering you." Yumi laughed and went in. "Wow, what smells so good?"

"I'm fixing oatmeal. What some?"

"No thank you. My Uncle and I fixed some biscuits and gravy this morning."

They walked into the kitchen and Yumi fixed herself a glass of water.

"Hey, Yumi?"

"Yes."

"You know how I have told you about Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei?"

"Yes."

"Well I was wondering would you like to meet them?"

"I would love to."

"Well they are transferring from Sarasaki High, Monday, to our school?"

"You mean that the Yusuke and Kuwabara that you talk about are those thugs from Sarasaki High that everyone is afraid of? Kurama, I don't think we need to get involved with guys like that."

Kurama laughed. "They really aren't that way once you get to know them. Yusuke just acts that way just to be tough. They are great guys, really."

"Well I hope you're right. So when am I going to meet them?"

"I don't know I can call later and see if they want to do something tonight or tomorrow."

"Ok no problem." Yumi then reached for her glass to drink from it but as she did the water in the glass frizzed and turned into ice, shattering the glass cup. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry Kurama. That was your favorite cup."

Kurama smiled and said. "It's ok." He went into the closet and pulled out a broom.

"See that is what I've been telling you. Strange stuff like this have been happening every since my 15th birthday last month. I caught a chair on fire last night, and then I woke up floating over my bed. Kurama, what's going on?"

Kurama hated to do this but he lied and said. "I don't know. I wish I could tell you something to help. Maybe you have some sort of powers. Maybe if you learn to harness them you wont have that much trouble."

"How?"

"I don't know." Kurama lied again.

Yumi looked at the clock and said. "Well we better get off to school or we will be late. I just hope I don't blow up the school."

Kurama laughed. "I don't think you that strong, yet."

"I hope you're right."

They got into their Calculus class and sat in their seats.

"Hey, Kurama, I just remembered. We have a Creative writers meeting after school."

"Do you think it's a good idea for me to join a club? You remember what happen when I joined drama, don't you? There were so many girls to join that all of the male roles but four were played by girls."

Yumi laughed. "Yea, I remember. It won't happen this time. Any ways, you need to socialize more. How are you ever going to get a girlfriend if you don't get out there?"

"I had a girl friend."

"Well Maya didn't count."

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't like her."

"Why does that make any difference?"

"Because you're like my big brother and if I don't like the girl she doesn't count."

"I am only older that you by five days."

"Still she doesn't count."

Kurama laughed. "Hey what about you? You need a boyfriend."

"No, I don't. I'm perfectly fine single."

"Why do I have to have a girlfriend and you can be single?"

"You're shy, and I can't flirt if I have a boyfriend."

Kurama laughed. "You're a mess. What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know."

After an interesting Creative Writers club meeting Kurama and Yumi began to walk home.

"Wow I didn't blow up the school building."

"But you did set Rena's story on fire, and nearly burn down the Creative Writers' room."

"I didn't mean to. Oh well. Her story was boring any ways. Not to much of a lost."

Kurama smiled. They reached their houses and Yumi just stood on the side walk staring at the houses.

"What is it?"

"Isn't it amazing? We have lived next door to each other for 12 years."

"Yea, it is."

"Well, tell me when you are ready to go meet the others."

"Ok I will."

Kurama got into his house picked up the phone and called Yusuke.

"Hello." Yusuke said.

"Hey, Yusuke."

"Oh hi Kurama. Sup?"

"Nothing really. I talked to Yumi today."

"Yea?"

"She wants to meet you, Kuwabara, and Hiei."

"Sure. Keiko and I were going to go get something to eat in about an hour or so. I'll call Kuwabara. You can get Yumi and Hiei and we can all go."

"That sounds good. Well see you in an hour - wait - where at?"

"I don't know where do you want to eat?"

"Well Yumi's favorite place in the sushi place down town. You know 'Sushi Ami Yummy'."

"Yea thats Keiko's favorite place too."

"Well see you in an hour." Kurama hung up the phone and went up to his room and looked out his window into Yumi's. She was laying on her bed reading a book. Kurama took a sheet of paper crumbled it up and threw it at her window. She looked at her window and saw Kurama, she smiled and open up her window.

"Hey, I just got off the phone with Yusuke. He wants to meet at 'Sushi Ami Yummy' in an hour. Is that ok?"

"Sure, thats great. Let me go ask my Uncle first."

An hour later Kurama and Yumi arrived at the restaurant. Keiko, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were already there.

"Where is Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

"He will be here shortly. This is Yumi."

Yumi smiled and said. "Please to meet all of you."

Keiko smiled and said. "I'm Keiko. The black hair guy sitting next to me is Yusuke and the redheaded one is Kuwabara."

Kuwabara smiled and thought. "Wow, she's even prettier in person."

Just then Hiei arrived. He didn't say a word when he sat down. He just sat there staring at Yumi.

Kuwabara leaned over and whispered. "That short person is Hiei."

Yumi smiled and said. "Hi Hiei. I'm Yumi."

He just looked at her. "Does he ever say any thing?" She asked Kurama.

"Not very often."

"Don't worry if he hasn't said anything yet he likes you." Kuwabara said.

"Shut up, carrottop." Hiei snapped. Yumi giggled. Hiei's eyes, that were at the time on Kuwabara, turned back to Yumi.

Later that night as Kurama and Yumi were walking home, Yumi turned to Kurama and said. "You were right they aren't all that bad."

"See told you."

"That Hiei person is he always that way?"

"What way?"

"You know quiet and kind of mean."

"Yes, but he's an ok guy too. You just have to get to know him."

"Well can I?"

"Get to know him?"

"Yes."

"I don't know it's up to him."

"Oh, ok. Well good night." They reached their houses and Yumi went inside. Kurama stepped onto the porch when he turned to the porch swing. There sat Hiei, Kurama walked over to Hiei and sat down.

"So what do you think of her?" Kurama asked.

"She's to nice. She won't have a chance if she is attacked by a demon."

"I know that is why we have to protect her."

"Well we can't follow her for the rest of her life."

"You can't but I can sure try."

Hiei snickered. "You can try. One of us needs to teach her how to fight."

"You heard Koenma, we can't tell her about the demon world."

"Koenma wants to protect her, but the only to protect her is to tell her."

"Somehow I agree with you. Lets not do it yet, she's very confused and lets let her sleep."

"I agree." Hiei looked up at her bed room window and saw a light turn on. He watched her, with his jagan eye, as she changed clothes and got into bed.

"Your not spying on her, are you?" Kurama asked.

"No."

"Kurama leaned back. "You like her don't you?"

"No!"

Kurama smiled and said. "It's ok. It's healthy to want a relationship with another person."

Hiei stood up and screamed. "Shut up!" He turned around and then ran off.

Kurama smiled and said. "This is going to be an interesting year."


	3. Bet You I Can!

Chapter 3: Bet you I can!

The next morning Kurama was in bed asleep. Yumi quietly came into the house and walked up stairs into Kurama's bed room. She then got on to the and began jumping on it. Kurama woke up in complete shock. "Yumi, what are you doing?"

"Waking you up."

"I noticed that, but why?"

"Just cause I can." Yumi stopped jumping on the bed and she let herself fall on the bed.

"What?"

"So, it's Saturday."

"Yea?" Kurama was very confused. None of this made any since to him.

"What do you want to do?"

"Well I don't know. Sleeping sounds good to me."

"No, lets do something more fun."

"What do you want to do then?"

Yumi's eyes grew big and she smiled. "Lets go out to the park. You know, with Yuusuke and the gang."

"Ok. Let me go get dressed."

"No! You can go naked!"

Kurama nearly fell out of his bed. "What?"

Yumi didn't say anything but laughed as she got up and ran downstairs.

"What was that all about?" Kurama asked himself.

A slight snicker came from the dark corner of his bedroom. Kurama turned around and saw Hiei come out of the shadows. "She's an interesting girl." Hiei said.

"I don't think interesting is the word."

"Well you better get dressed. I'm sure that only the girls would enjoy seeing you streaking."

Later that day everyone meet up at the park. Hiei sat quietly off to himself and watched as Yumi and Keiko played frisbee. Yumi finally turned around and noticed Hiei starring at her. She walked over to him and looked into his eyes.

"What?" Hiei snared.

"Why do you wear that bandana?"

"None of your damn business."

Yumi reached out her hand in an attempt to take it off, but Hiei slapped her hand away.

"Why are you always so mean and grumpy?"

"Leave me alone you stupid girl."

Yumi stood up and looked displeased with Hiei. She turned to continue to play frisbee, but she turned around and smiled at Hiei.

"What?"

"You need to smile some more. I bet you're cute when you smile."

Hiei raised and an eyebrow. "Leave me alone."

"I bet I could make you smile."

Kuwabara and Yuusuke began to laugh. "Good luck!" They both screamed as they turned red with laughter.

Yumi smiled and walked off.

"I thought you were going to make me smile!" Hiei screamed after her.

"I didn't say when I was going to do it." Yumi turned back and looked at Hiei then giggled.

Later that day the sun was setting and Yumi and Kurama sat in swings talking.

"So how are you going to make Hiei smile?" Kurama asked.

Yumi sat in the swing drawling with her feet in the sand. "You'll see."

Just then Kuwabara sneaked up and grabbed Yumi's hips and screamed. Yumi jumped up and along with her, a waterfall of sand. It flew up and over the swings were Kurama and Yumi sat and fell onto Kuwabara completely covering him.

"Oh Kuwabara are you ok?" Yumi asked as she was trying to dig him out of the sand. Yuusuke sat on the ground laughing.

"Thats what you get Kuwabara!" He screamed.

Kuwabara's head broke the surface and he pulled himself out from under the sand. "Shut up, Urameshi." Yuusuke laughed harder.

Yumi turned and walked away. Kurama followed her. Her head was down and she was watching her feet as she walked. He looked at her face and she was red with embarrassment.

"It's ok, Yumi."

"I can't control them. I could have killed Kuwabara."

"It's ok. He's fine. Look." Kurama pointed at the now fighting Yuusuke and Kuwabara.

Yumi smiled. "I hope so."

Kurama hugged her. "Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"Lets get the others and go grab a bite to eat."

"Ok." They began to walked back to the group when Yumi looked and noticed Hiei staring at her again. "Why does he stare at me?"

"Who, Hiei?" Kurama smiled. "I think he likes you."

Yumi looked up at her friend and smiled. "I thought so."

"Do you like him?"

"He's attractive. Only problem I would ever have with him is he doesn't seem to smile and he is always grumpy."

"True, but he's a good person."

Later that night when Yumi was home she walked over to her bedroom window and looked out. She noticed that there was a dark shadow on top of Kurama's roof. She went outside, got a ladder, and climbed onto Kurama's roof. It was Hiei sitting there.

"What are you doing out so late? It's not safe." He didn't turn around as he spoke he kept staring at the moon.

"What are you doing on Kurama's roof?"

Hiei didn't say anything. Yumi walked over and sat next to Hiei. She smiled and began to laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking?"

"About?"

"Why do you all call Shuichi, Kurama?"

"Why do you?"

"I don't know. I heard someone over the phone call him that one time. I accidental said it the next and it felt so natural so I've called him that every since."

Hiei looked at Yumi."Natural?"

"I know it sounds weird, but Kurama just seems to fell wright. Like that really, is his name or something."

Hiei didn't say anything he turned back and looked up in the sky. Yumi stared at him.

"What is it now?" He snapped.

"Nothing."

Hiei looked at Yumi out of the corner of his eye.

"You like me, don't you?" She asked.

Hiei didn't say any thing.

Yumi sighed. She then got just a little closer to Hiei. "I like you, too." She then kissed him on the cheek. She then smiled and walked over to the ladder. "Well good night, Hiei."

Hiei didn't say anything, but once she got on the ground he smiled.

"See you do look cuter when you smile!" She screamed from the ground.

Hiei looked down at her with a puzzled looked on his face. She smiled and blew him a kiss.


	4. Slip Up

Chapter 4: Slip Up

The next morning was like every school morning. Yumi came in as Kurama was making breakfast and she ate with him, but this morning Yumi was different. She was even more cheerful that usual.

"Why are you so happy?" Kurama asked.

Yumi giggled. "I made Hiei smile."

"How?"

"I kissed him on the cheek."

Kurama smiled. "So thats how you make a grumpy old man smile."

"Old man?"

Kurama got nervice he nearly blurted something out. "Yea he's older than we are, by one year." Kurama lied.

"Oh ok. Well we should get going. Didn't you tell Kuwabara and Yuusuke that we will meet them at the front of the school?"

"Yes I did."

When they got to school they meet up with a really grumpy Yuusuke and a half awake Kuwabara.

"This is the first time I've ever been to school this early." Kuwabara yawned.

"I hate school days." Yuusuke said as he rubbed his hands over his face.

"Well you want to know where your classes are before school starts, don't you?" Yumi asked.

"No!" They both yelled.

"Well ok then" Yumi said nervicely. "I've got a Drama crew meeting in a few. I'll see you boys later." Yumi said as she ran off.

"For the Demon Ruler she is a very peppy person. Especially in the morning." Yuusuke commented.

Kurama laughed. "I know. I've known her all my human life and she still amazes me."

Kuwabara gave Kurama a sly look. "You like her don't you."

Kurama grew red. "Not in the way you are thinking. She's my best friend and thats how I feel about her."

"I think he's lying." Yuusuke whispered to Kuwabara.

"No, I'm not."

Kuwabara raised an eyebrow. "Oh I see. She likes someone else."

"She does but I still don't like her like that."

"Oh anyone we know?" Yuusuke asked.

"It's her decision to tell you that. I'm not going to go around spreading her personal life."

Yuusuke coughed. "That's our job. To know her personal life. What if the guy she likes is a demon and is trying to kill her."

"He'll kill you two, but I don't think he will kill her. Now lets go we don't have all morning."

"She likes Hiei!" Kuwabara and Yuusuke both said in disgust.

"Well opposites do attract." Kuwabara pointed out.

Yuusuke shivered. "But Hiei. That's just sick and wrong."

"This is the reason I don't spread her personal life around." Kurama thought.

For the rest of the day Yuusuke and Kuwabara stared at Yumi in amazement. During lunch they stared at her so much she finally asked. "Do I have something on my face?" She then pulled out a compact and looked in it.

Kuwabara and Yuusuke then realized that they have been staring at her.

"Sorry. We are just shocked that you like Hiei." Kuwabara blurted out.

"Shuichi, you told them?"

"Well - Well - Well - Yumi."

"I can't believe you. If I wanted them to know I would have told them my self." She closed her compact and got up.

"Yumi!" Kurama said as he stood up to go after her.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled at him and then ran out the cafeteria.

Kurama looked at Kuwabara in disappointment. "I do believe this is the hardest mission I have ever done with you two." He then left.

In Biology Yumi didn't say anything to Kurama that wasn't about the experiment that they were doing.

"Yumi, I am so sorry."

"Wash that container, please." She said as she pointed at the green container.

Kurama sighed as he washed the container and handed it to her. "Yumi, I didn't mean to tell them. Please, don't be mad at me. It wasn't on purpose."

"Now measure 100mls of salt water."

After school Yumi didn't even wait up for Kurama she felt and went straight home. When Kurama got home, he sat outside in the porch swing. Soon Hiei came and joined him. Kurama didn't say anything to Hiei.

"What did Yuusuke and Kuwabara do this time?" Hiei asked.

"I hate this mission. I have never lied to Yumi before in my life. I've never made her question her trust in me. I have done nothing but that."

"We need to. Her family and the other royals feel as if this is the best. I know you and I feel that we should tell her but we need to follow orders."

Kurama laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing. You must really like Yumi. I've never heard you or seen you actually follow orders. She told me she made you smile."

"Oh no. you didn't tell Yuusuke and Kuwabara?"

"No, I did say that she likes you."

"So is that why she's mad at you. Well she will get over it. From now on her personal life is all of our business."

"Now that sounds a little bit like you." Just then Yumi walked out of her house. Kurama waved at her but she didn't even notice him. "I wish that there was some way I could tell her that without actually telling her that."

"That is probably the dumbest thing you have ever said."

Kurama laughed. "I know."

"Since she's mad at you, I guess I have to follow her."

"I have a better idea. Why don't you just walk with her. She's more than likely going to go for a run in the park."

Hiei got up and left. He followed her until she got to the park where he 'coincidental' bumped into her and feel.

"Oh I am so sorry." Yumi then reached her hand out to help the stranger up.

Hiei looked up at her and said. "It's ok."

"Oh Hiei it's you." Yumi said with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to go for a run."

"Oh so was I. Want to join me?"

"Sure."

Halfway through there run Hiei asked Yumi. "Are you ok? You haven't said a word since I bumped into you."

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"Well today Kurama told Kuwabara and Yuusuke about my feelings for you. I just can't understand why I'm so upset at Kurama for saying something to them, but at the same time in a way he did betray my trust. He should have let me say something. I'm so stupid."

"Why are you 'so stupid'?"

"He's my best friend and I'm mad at him. Hope he's not to mad at me to accept my apology." Yumi laughed. "I'm talking about Kurama. Of course he wont be mad at me." She then smiled at Hiei.

"What?"

She stopped running and so did he. She walked over and hugged Hiei. "Thanks for running with me. I enjoyed your company."

Hiei wanted to smiled, but he didn't. "I enjoyed it to."

Yumi laughed. "Your such a tough guy. What made you like that?"

"The people I grew up with."

"Who are they?"

"No one you will be interested in."

"So mysterious, too." Yumi giggled. "That's so cute."

Hiei raise an eyebrow and thought. "This girl is crazy. Why do I like her so much?"

"Want to go for another mile?"

"Sure."


	5. Rainy Days

Chapter 5: Rainy Days

Hiei and Yumi were running for a while now. Soon the sky grew dark and the wind began to blow.

"Yumi, I think you should be getting home now." Hiei slowed down and adventually stopped running.

Yumi stopped and turned to Hiei. "Lets keep going. It's so much more fun running in the rain."

Hiei looked at her amazement. More he got to know her the stranger she became, but at the same time he grew more and more interested in her. He nodded his head and kept running.

The rain began to fall. Yumi laughed and threw her arms to the sky and began spinning around and around. "Don't you just love the rain, Hiei?" Hiei watched her. "I do. It's the essence of life." Yumi then stooped and stared at Hiei.

"What?" He asked as she walked closer to him.

"Smile for me again."

"Why?"

"You look so sad. I just want to see you happy. Are you happy?"

Hiei looked at the soaked little girl that was now staring him in the eyes. He then turned and walked away.

"I'm sorry, Hiei."

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"I offended you, didn't I?"

"No. You're soaked lets go before you catch a cold."

Yumi sighed. _I'm so stupid. He doesn't like me. _Yumi thought. They walked over to picnic tables in the concession stand. Yumi sat next to Hiei and just stared down at her feet.

"What's wrong? You're quiet."

Yumi shook her head. "Nothing." She said in a depressed tone.

"I'm sure Kurama will forgive you." Yumi didn't say anything. Hiei looked at her and then realized. "Yumi."

"Yes?"

"Look up at me." Yumi did so. As she looked up at him, he smiled. Yumi giggled and smiled back.

"Do you think we should go home?"

Hiei wanted to stay sitting with her but he said. "We should."

They got up and began to walk home. They didn't reach the end of the park trail when they heard a crash of thunder and Yumi jumped.

"Yumi, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm just very much afraid of thunder and lightning."

Hiei snickered. "There is nothing to be afraid of."

Just then another crash of lightning came and Yumi jumped again. "Ok we aren't walking home. A good thing I brought my handy-dandy cell phone. I'll just call my Aunt and she'll come pick us up."

_That's if it still works. I bet it is soaked. _Hiei thought.

As they walked back to the picnic tables, Hiei began to feel a demonic presence. Thunder began to roar even more loudly. Soon a huge hand with long nails came and knocked Yumi across the park and into a tree. Hiei turned around and saw a huge cave man demon with one eye, long fangs pouring out of it mouth, and long arms that touched the ground. Hiei pulled out his sword and quickly sliced the demon in half. He then looked around for Yumi. He found her leaning up against a tree with blood dripping from her head. He picked Yumi up and quickly took her to the hospital.

Two days later Yumi woke she looked around and saw her aunt, uncle, Kurama, Yuusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei sitting around her.

"How are you feeling?" Yumi's aunt asked her. Yumi's aunt was a kind woman. She looked to be twenty-six, but if you looked into her brown eyes you could see that she had great and old wisdom. She was a very beautiful woman tall and slender with long black hair.

Yumi moaned and began to sit up, but she grew dizzy and blacked out again. Four days later she woke up again. No one was in the room. She began to look around and saw all kinds of get well gifts. She was up for an hour or so before Hiei walked in with a dozen roses. He looked at her and said. "I'm glad you're awake, again. How are you feeling?"

This time Yumi didn't sit up. She laid shivering under the blankets. "My head is killing me and I'm so cold. What happen?"

"You had a concussion mixed in with pneumonia." Hiei put an extra blanket over her. "I think you still have pneumonia."

"How did I get a concussion?"

"Well we were walking back to the concession stand and you jumped again because of the thunder. As you landed you slipped and hit your head on the ground."

Yumi moaned and rolled over. "Oh my head hurts so bad."

Hiei walked out and told the nurse and the nurse gave Yumi some pain killers. Yumi's head was still throbbing but not as badly as it was. "Where is everyone else?"

"Well. Your aunt and uncle had to go to work. Kurama, Yuusuke, and Kuwabara went to school."

"Why aren't you out doing your own thing?"

"No one wanted to leave you alone. So we all have been taking turns staying with you."

"Oh." Yumi closed her eyes and cried.

"What's wrong?"

"My head hurts so bad and I feel so horrible." Yumi moaned. "It' hurts to even open or close my eyes."

Hiei looked at her then walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"What was that for?" Yumi opened her eyes and looked at Hiei.

"No reason. I just thought that might help."

Yumi giggled. "So you do like me?" Yumi stared into Hiei's eyes. "I've never seen anyone with red eyes before."

"Really? I've never seen anyone with such pretty greenish-brown eyes before."

Yumi shivered. "Yea right. I bet there are a lot of girls with prettier eyes than I."

"You're right there are." Yumi glared at Hiei. "You're the only one that I've ever liked and the only one that can make me smile."

Yumi smiled and then fell back asleep.


End file.
